


The Apple Doesn't Fall Far

by TigerShinigami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children of Characters, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Humor, Ichiruki, Not Canon Compliant - Bleach Chapter 686 - Death & Strawberry, Original Character(s), embarrassing parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerShinigami/pseuds/TigerShinigami
Summary: It was a little known fact that Rukia, Kaien’s own mother, was a talented actress. At home she was his mom, always the first to smell trouble and enforce punishment. But once she was in the public eye, she became Mrs. Kurosaki- the charming, painfully cheerful and happy housewife.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. A Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2008 on FF.net, beta read by Quel Zune. Revised and updated in 2020. Please enjoy!

The moment he woke up, Kaien knew something was  wrong .

Lying in bed, he could feel it- Something about that day was terribly, terribly wrong. Even in his drowsy state it was impossible for him to shake the feeling. What was it? Was there something he had to do that day? Maybe there was a chore from yesterday he forgot. Kaien hoped it wasn’t his turn to take out the trash. It was something important, whatever it was he had to do. Despite the lingering feeling of forgetfulness, the lull of going back to sleep started to overtake all thoughts of the day, as he started to drift slowly back into his slumber…

"Time to get up!" His mom's voice was clearly audible through the wall. A groan escaped his lips. Turning on his side, he stubbornly tried to return to sleep. Moments later the door to his room was swiftly pushed open and his mother neared his bed. His curtains were pulled apart, spilling harsh bright rays into the room.

The black-haired teen let out a groan and clumsily pulled his pillow over his face.

His mother, a petite woman with shoulder-length black hair, would have none of it. "Get up! I don't want you to be late today." She roughly pulled the pillow out of his grasp, leaving his face exposed to the unforgiving sunlight. Suddenly his precious blanket was ripped away from him, leaving his legs exposed to the cruel, chilly air.

Swiftly his door was closed shut. He laid there for another moment, willing himself awake, before finally sitting up. He’d stayed up way too late the night before, again. 

Only seconds later he remembered what was important about that day. Not only was it a Monday (the worst day of the week, he sourly thought,) but it was that special day where parents came with their children to school in order to watch them learn. Humiliation was practically guaranteed.

Kaien ran a hand through his hair. The last thing he wanted was to get up and start that day, of all days. On the other hand, the faster he got out of bed, the sooner he could get the day over with.

Minutes later he emerged fully dressed in his uniform and made his way to the kitchen table. He glanced over to see his father's plate was already gone, meaning he had already left for work.

His mother sat down and sipped at a cup of coffee while idly reading the newspaper. Kaien scowled, staring down as he poked at his food. "Ah! Are you excited about today?" His mother's voice was too bright and excited for any time of the day, let alone for the morning. Let alone  _ Monday _ morning.

He didn't look up, sourly staring at his plate and pushing a bit of rice around with his fork. "Yeah, tell me about it…" He stabbed at a bit of the so-called food, shoving it in his mouth.

His mother was undeterred. "I believe it will be exciting. Will you introduce me to your friends?"

"I dunno, Mom."

She seemed alright with that answer, apparently turning her attention to other things. Mainly, his annoying sister.

"Where is Masaki? She's going to be late." She stood, stepping over to the foot of the stairs. "Masaki!" She yelled.

He expected the yell, complaint, or excuse that typically came in response, but was puzzled by… absolute silence. That was odd. Kaien cast a wary glance at the stairs. Something was off… Masaki was up to something. On that morning, of all mornings, it couldn't be a mere coincidence.

His mom frowned, taking cautious steps up the stairs. "Masaki?" Kaien began to follow her hesitantly. His mother gave a hard knock on his sister's door. "Masaki! You're going to be late."

A muffled moan was audible through the door, and his mother suddenly grew worried. She peered cautiously through the now open door. "Masaki?"

Before them his twin sister lay on her bed, her eyes closed in what looked to be pain, while her brown hair was tangled around her head- obviously unkempt and unattended to. Her face was pale, and appeared to be damp with sweat as well. Slowly, her eyes cracked open as she squinted, trying to see.

"M…mother…?" She mumbled pathetically. Her mother was quickly at her side, looking down at her with worry.

"Masaki? Are you alright?"

She gave a weak nod, drawing out a small, sad smile to her face. "I…I'll be fine, Mother… I just… need to get… to school." She whispered, barely keeping her eyes open. Masaki started to push herself up, with trembling and weak arms, before her mother gently pushed her back down again.

"No… I don't think you're in any condition to go to school right now. You're staying home today."

Shock and worry immediately filled the young teen's face. "No…b-but… Mother! Surely… surely I need to  _ go! _ "

The elder woman shook her head. "No. It is not up for discussion. Maybe…" She stopped, looking away hesitantly. "…maybe I should stay home today. With your father out of town right now, I do not want to leave you alone like this…"

Even Kaien could tell the shift in his mom’s attitude. Sometimes when she was really upset, her words would sound almost formal and weird. Almost like how they talked in old movies. But it was only sometimes. 

Masaki’s eyes widened suddenly as she reached forward to grasp at her mother's arm. "No!" Her mother turned to look at her in surprise. Masaki made a quick recovery. "I… I mean… It just wouldn't be fair, to let my darling brother Kaien be the only one in the  _ entire _ class without his precious mother there to see him…" She changed from shocked to sorrowful, pleadingly looking up at her mom.

"Well…" She started hesitantly, frowning. "I suppose you are old enough to start taking care of yourself…" She leaned forward, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead. "Drink plenty of fluids, and call my cell phone if you need me. If it is an emergency… you may call your grandfather." Kaien could sense the hesitation as she said the last sentence.

The black-haired woman turned to leave the room. As she did so, Masaki looked up from her place on the bed to see Kaien standing in the hall, a sinister and smug smirk on her face.

Kaien rolled his eyes, looking away with a scowl. He could never see how his mom bought Masaki's outrageous bouts of acting, which were always terribly dramatic and oftentimes so cutesy-sweet it was sickening. It wasn't surprising Masaki would try to avoid going to school on that day in particular. With Dad gone on a business trip, she had an open window. If Dad was there, he'd immediately see through her fake charade, as well as make a medical diagnosis to denounce her claims, to boot. Faking sick was practically an impossible feat when your dad was a pediatrician. He learned that the hard way.

He followed his mother downstairs and grabbed his coat and bag before slipping on his shoes near the door. His mom stopped, frowning with one last look towards the stairs. "I don't think it is a good idea to leave her alone…" She mumbled, more to herself. She took out her cell phone as she pushed open the front door, starting their walk to the school. "It would be better to have Uncle Renji come over." She thought aloud, dialing a number before putting the device up to her ear.

Kaien couldn't help but smile. It looked like his demonic sister wouldn't be having such an easy day after all.

School was stupid. Every year it was the same thing, in the same sort of rooms, with the same sort of people, all saying the same things over and over again. Hours every day were spent sitting at his desk, fighting off boredom, while the teacher tried in vain to shove knowledge down his throat that he'd never use. He couldn't care less about his grades- it wasn't like he planned to go to college or anything. What was the point in trying?

"Hey! Kaien!" Mojima said from his nearby seat. "Is that your mom?" Mojima nodded towards the back of the room, which was currently occupied with a large group of parents, eagerly waiting to watch their kids experiencing school for an entire day. In the front row, towards the center, his mother sat in a regal pose. Her gaze fell on Kaien, and waved enthusiastically to him in response. He quickly turned back around, sank lower into his seat, and brought an arm up to cover part of his face.

It was a little known fact that Mrs. Kurosaki- his own mother- was a talented actress. At home she was his mom- always the first to smell trouble and to enforce punishment. She was simply Mom, even if she could sometimes be strange or embarrassing. But as soon as they were in the public eye Mrs. Kurosaki appeared. A simple trip to the grocery store, a run to the bank, even a brief coffee stop was enough for this persona to awaken. She didn't hit or kick Dad when he said something stupid like his mother would. She didn't glare at them if they did something wrong. No, instead she became Mrs. Kurosaki- the charming, painfully cheerful and happy housewife. She was always exceedingly polite and courteous, simply giving a somewhat nervous laugh when otherwise she might launch into an angry rant. 

What was worse, people actually believed it. They accepted it without a second thought. Kaien just couldn't see how- didn't they know better? What kind of grown woman would act like that? What adult lifted a dainty hand to their face with a high-pitched giggle? Fortunately, his dad never seemed to buy it either, always rolling his eyes or scowling. At least Kaien wasn't the only one who thought it was ridiculous. One thing was for certain, though- there was no question where Masaki had gotten her knack for dramatics from.

And yet, despite knowing all of this, it didn't ease his embarrassment or humiliation when Mrs. Kurosaki arrived at his school, laughing and cheerfully greeting everyone as they went along.

He pretended they weren't related.

Class continued on, though the hours seemed to drag along at an even slower pace than usual. Kaien peeked up at the clock mounted on the wall and groaned when he realized they were barely a third through the day. He put his head down on his desk slowly, as not to draw attention. His eyelids slid shut, as the sounds of the teacher grew farther and farther away.

"Mr. Kurosaki!" The teacher's voice cut through the haze, pulling him awake. He quickly sat up, blinking. The teacher stood at the front of the room, hands on her hips and looking at him expectantly. "Maybe you could answer the question?"

He could feel all eyes turn on him, as he sat there frozen. "…W-what?" He managed to stutter, all while staring blankly at the teacher.

"I asked you to answer number twelve, Mr. Kurosaki."

Looking down at the textbook that remained open on his desk, he quickly read the question over, mentally fighting off panic… everyone was waiting on him, including all the parents. If he was wrong… he didn't even want to think about it.

"Umm… Portugal?" He said hopefully.

The teacher shook her head, turning to a girl in the front row. "Miss Ayame?"

"That would be Spain," Ayame replied in the annoying snobby voice she always used.

Kaien looked down with a scowl, trying in vain to block out the world around him. It was so stupid. Why would knowing where some random guy killed some other leader be of any use, anyway? Especially if it was two hundred years ago and on the other side of the world. Stupid, stupid… stupid!

He knew, in the back of his mind, his mother must be viewing the entire ordeal with a critical eye. She probably planned to scold him when they got home, no doubt. Not that he cared- he got used to it a while back, when his first report card for primary school came home.

Maskai would probably get a kick out of it, though. But then again…

A smirk found its way to his face. No matter how bad things seemed for him, he knew Masaki's current situation was bound to be much worse.

\---

" _ Oh! Kunsanagi-san. I'm so glad you're here… I've missed you so much!" _

_ He came forward, pulling the woman swiftly into his arms, as he gazed down at her. "I'm glad, too… and don't you worry. I'll never be leaving you again, as long as I live." _

_ She smiled at him. "Oh, Katsura…." They leaned in to bring their faces together for a passionate kiss. _

The doorbell rang. Masaki looked up from the television set with a scowl. Dragging her limbs lazily she rose from her sprawled out position on the floor. Her romance movies were a sacred thing, and to be interrupted while she was in the middle of enjoying them… it wasn't something she could take lightly. Kaien could attest to that.

"This had better be something  _ good _ ," She growled, pulling a blanket over her shoulders and grabbing a nearby box of tissues. The teen opened the door only after making sure to put as much misery and weakness into her face as possible. "H-hello?" She mumbled weakly.

Red and weird looking eyebrows greeted her, standing awkwardly at the doorstep. "U-uncle Renji?!" She blurted out in surprise, staring in bewilderment at the tall man.

"Yo," He said flatly. He didn't seem happy about being there.

She closed her mouth, quickly recovering. "H-how… can I…" She sniffed. "…help you?"

"Your mom wanted me to come watch you for the day."

Masaki fought to keep herself from widening her eyes or retorting back at the outrageous prospect. She was fifteen, practically an adult… maybe she went a bit too far with her acting, if her mother was worried enough to send a  _ babysitter _ . The word nearly sent a shiver down her spine. Uncle Renji, of all people… he was so weird! She wouldn't be able to do anything with him around. Spoiling all her fun.

"…Oh… alright…" She finally said hesitantly, stepping aside for him to walk through. She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose slightly as he walked past. Why did he have to come, anyway?!

She watched as he went over to the kitchen, observing his light green bell-bottom pants and leather jacket.

Weird.

"Where does your dad keep the sake?"

She rolled her eyes. "My dad doesn’t drink. ...And it’s ten in the morning."

"Che." He said, scowling slightly. He turned to the refrigerator and began to rummage through its contents.

Masaki rolled her eyes again, trudging up the stairs with frustration. "I'll be in my room."

An hour later, she ventured downstairs in search of food. In the living room her Uncle sat on the couch and was deeply engrossed in the television. She gave a snort and made her way to the refrigerator.

"Oh, come on! Bastard!" He yelled from the other room. Masaki paused in pouring her glass of milk to look over curiously. Her Uncle had risen from his seat, looking in frustration at the television, which featured some sort of old samurai movie with bad special effects.

"Don't do that! Look- he was wide open! Idiot!" He yelled loudly, shaking a fist at the screen. He turned away, scowling. Masaki finished getting her drink and plate of leftover delivery, and started to head up the stairs. She glanced over to see Uncle Renji holding up the remote control, staring at it as if it were some sort of alien artifact. He held it up high, craning his head to look at the bottom of it. Vaguely she noticed he was holding it backwards. For a brief moment she thought of telling him how it was properly worked- But no, it was much better to leave him be.

She shook her head as she walked. The man wasn't related by blood, but even so he was just as crazy as the rest of the family.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Humiliation

Lunch took its sweet time in arriving. Kaien could have sworn it was full two days between coming to school that morning and finally breaking for lunch. Still, it was a welcome reprieve from being stuck in the classroom. And his mother. 

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Mojima said, taking out his bento box.

Kaien snorted. "Not so bad? You don't care that your mom's sitting out there, watching your every move?"

He shook his head. "Not really. They're not that interested, anyway. She just showed up so it wouldn't look like she didn't care about her son's grades."

"I wish my mom was like that," Jomoto said as he leaned against the wall. "She's always nagging me about my grades… so what if I'm not top in the class? Big deal."

Kaien scarfed his food down quickly. Though his mother did all the cooking, she wasn't particularly talented in dealing with food. There were times when it was somewhat decent, though mostly tolerable. Then there were times he had trouble telling what was what, and would seriously consider if it was an attempt at poisoning him. Fortunately, it was one thing they endured together as a family. They had learned the hard way not to breathe a word about the food, as punishment would be enacted swiftly to any who dared. His father included.

He had learned from experience the best way to handle the questionable food was to eat it as quickly as possible, keeping the suffering down to a minimum. He put the empty box to the side and leaned back. Sitting back on the roof, hanging out with his friends… everything seemed to be alright up there. No assignments, no annoying teachers, no parents...

"Kaien!" An all too familiar voice called out. What faint smile he had quickly disappeared in favor of a more horrified expression. He turned to see his mother bouncing towards them, smiling and waving cheerfully. Mrs. Kurosaki was there, on the roof, with his friends...

"M-Mom?!" His eyes widened as he stared in shock and, above all, _horror_ , as she walked over, smiling sickeningly, and proceeded to sit down next to him.

"Hello there, everyone." She nodded to his friends. "I thought I would join you all for lunch."

Kaien couldn't think straight, couldn't move. Was… was his mother… was Mrs. Kurosaki… coming to eat lunch with them?! He continued to stare for a moment longer at her, unable to find where to begin. "Y-you…!"

She blinked obliviously, conveniently ignorant to his humiliation. "Something wrong, Kaien?" She smiled. 

"W-what… why…" He continued to stutter.

Mrs. Kurosaki stood up and turned toward the roof railing. She looked across the rooftop and the students sitting there, as well as the view of Karakura in front of her. "I remember eating lunch here," she said somewhat wistfully. Mrs. Kurosaki faded away, only to be replaced by his mom, who stood leaning against the banister. The wind blew her hair and dress gently. If he didn’t know her better, he would say she looked almost serene. Almost. 

He recovered from the shock, finally, and found things much more tolerable with his mom rather than Mrs. Kurosaki. He warily rose to his feet and moved towards her. 

A faint smile was on her face, the entire sight so rare to Kaien, and he had trouble placing the peaceful woman before him with that of his mom. "Your father and I would eat up here, as well. Just as you're doing now."

He looked down at his feet, embarrassed. "Mom…" He mumbled awkwardly.

Suddenly his Mrs. Kurosaki made her return with a large smile on her face. "It is so nice to be with you all this fine afternoon!" She beamed, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the others. "Now, you must introduce me to your friends!"

Kaien could do nothing but shut his eyes, and pretend it was just a nightmare.

\-- 

Uncle Renji was strange. It wasn't anything new to Masaki, but she hadn't taken the time to fully think about it before. He never struck her as a particularly smart man, either. But it wasn't until that afternoon where it all became so abundantly clear. 

After a while, her uncle finally decided to be more of a babysitter and insisted they do something to keep them both busy. Chess had always been a favorite game of hers. So, naturally, it was her first choice. An exciting game that involved technical knowledge, strategy, wit, and a certain degree of mental manipulation. Perfect.

Somehow, when playing against Uncle Renji, none of those elements were present. 

"HA!" He exclaimed, a triumphant smirk spreading across his face as he firmly planted his rook across the board. "Now I can take your King!"

Masaki sighed, leaning her head onto her open palm, staring with boredom at the chess table. "You can't move there. The rook can only move horizontally or vertically. It can't do both during the same turn."

He frowned. "Oh." He moved the piece back to its original place, sitting back to look over his side of the board. Distractedly he reached for the open can of concentrated orange juice mix, digging a spoonful into the contents and bringing it to his mouth like ice cream.

Maskai watched in disgust as he did so, her eyes narrowing and mouth hanging open slightly. At first she had thought it was some sick practical joke, as a way to get a reaction out of her. It quickly became apparent he was doing no such thing, and did it so casually and- well, _normally_ , he seemed to see nothing strange about it. _At all._

She always knew he was weird. But she never knew he was _that_ weird.

"AHH!" He exclaimed suddenly, his face becoming viciously excited as he slid his queen all the way across the board, through the weak spot in her defenses, putting her king into check.

Masaki frowned at the movement. "You can't do that, either." She said, looking at him seriously.

"What? Why not?!" He said, frustrated far more than any man his age should be over a chess game against a fifteen year old.

She let out a patient sigh. "The King is the most superior piece on the board, right?" She picked up her king, holding it in the air to aid in proving her point. "The queen is the woman, the second most superior… do you think a mere queen would be able to take a _king_? It just wouldn't make sense."

His expression fell, frowning down at the board. "I guess that makes sense…"

The brown-haired teenager allowed herself a small, slightly sinister smirk in victory when he wasn't looking. It was just too _easy_.

The game continued on for another six minutes, until she finally decided to put the poor man out of his misery. It took three moves to beat him. One of the pieces used was the queen.

"Hey! You can't do that!" He pointed at the offending game piece, which stood only five spaces away from his king. "The queen can't take the king!"

She looked at him innocently, blinking more than was necessary. "What are you talking about?"

He gaped, making a series of barely audible choking noises, apparently unable to find something to say. "Hey! What're you trying to pull?! You just said-"

"Something wrong?" She asked, looking at him with what appeared to be worry.

He gritted his teeth, finally looking away in what seemed to be a distant relation of the pout. "Nothing," He spat.

She shrugged, standing up, making sure to make every movement seem slow and unsteady. "I'm going… to go lie down…" She pulled the blanket around herself, trudging up the stairs. It was nice to have a bit of fun with her Uncle and play mind games during the game of chess. Still, the day was almost over, and her activities would be limited as soon as her mother got home.

Was missing that day of school really worth all the trouble, obstacles, and hazards?

Of course it was.

\---

"That was exciting!" His mother said. They walked down the main hallway on their way leaving the school. Kaien made sure to keep his head down slightly, despite the scarcity of students around them.

"Yeah… exciting," he snorted.

He spotted a group of students walking towards them down the hall. He recognized the girl walking in front instantly: Kimiko Yamato. She was head of the art club, and was one of the most popular people in the entire school. Every time he saw her, he was always thrown into a sort of dumb stupor, fumbling about and unable to form spoken words. Something about her wavy hair that flowed gracefully down her back, or the way she would give that beautiful, gorgeous smile…

He'd been watching her since the middle of primary school, and couldn't stop since. She had that effect on him.

As the group neared, he swallowed, casting his gaze aside. Unfortunately, his mother noticed.

"Hm? Kaien? What's wrong?" She asked, eying him.

He angled his head downwards, reaching an arm up to hide the side of his face. Kimiko passed them seemingly in slow motion. There was no movement of her head, not even the smallest acknowledgement of his existence as she walked. After they were gone, his face went into a scowl as he trudged forward.

"Who was that? Was…" his mother trailed off. She glanced towards him, angling her head to better see his expression. A sly, knowing grin slowly spread across her face, as her eyes narrowed. "Oh? You have a crush on her, Kaien? Eh? Eh?" She nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"I do not!" He shoved his hands far into the pockets of his pants, hunching over to avoid her gaze.

It did nothing to quell her excitement. "Ah... It seems my little Kaien is growing into a man." She said confidently, folding her arms across her chest. With a triumphant smile she chuckled to herself in a low tone. 

"Shut up!"

\---

"Masaki! We're home!" His mother called as they entered the front door.

Renji snapped awake with a slight snore. Slowly he rose from his sprawled-out position on the couch, apparently taking a nap. One thing seemed a bit off, though, since his hair seemed to be full of… tiny braids? With... bunny clips?

"Oi! You're back, finally. I've been waitn' all day for you to show up!" Uncle Renji pushed himself up from the couch and moved towards them. He paused to step around the various empty food containers that were scattered around the room like land mines.

Kaien struggled to suppress his laugh. His mother only looked at the tall man with a deadpan expression. She didn't seem so amused. Renji just seemed clueless.

"…What? Somethin' on my face?" The red-haired man brought a hand up to rub his cheek sloppily. His mother was quick in taking action, swiftly yanking the handful of hair clips off of his braids and hiding them in the recesses of her pockets. Wait… Were the bunny clips hers?

…Kaien wasn't sure he wanted to know.

There was some bickering between the two adults he didn't quite catch before things seemed to calm again.

"I appreciate you coming, Renji."

He shook his head. "Ah… it's no big deal. Just helpin' out. Nothing really goin' on at the... office." There was an unusual hesitancy at the end word. His uncle was always vague when it came to talking about work. 

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Uncle Renji's eyes widened, and stuttered in response. Kaien could remember all too well the last time Uncle Renji had stayed for dinner.

It had been a normal evening with the entire family sitting around the table, ready for dinner. Uncle Renji was shoved in the seat in between Masaki and himself. The meal had started normally enough. Food was brought to the table, plates were dispensed, and bowls began to be passed around. Everyone began eating like any other meal. Unfortunately, their Uncle was not prepared for the quality of food being served, and apparently felt to need to be extremely vocal about it- particularly with who cooked it. He made a remark that compared the taste of Mom's cooking to dog food.

That was his big mistake.

She erupted out of her chair, roughly pulling him out of his seat. She challenged his statement vocally, with an angered look they hadn't seen on her face since he was caught skipping school two months earlier. It wasn't a pretty sight.

His mother had taken Uncle Renji's still full plate, pulled it off to the table, and forced him to eat it without forks or knives, from the floor.

From the _floor!_ The freaking _floor!_

His dad seemed just as frightened as they were. When their mother sat back at the table, this time at a deadly calm, the entire family eagerly finished their food and in record time.

The look on his Uncle Renji's face, being asked to join them for a second meal, was truly an amusing sight.

"I, um… sorry. Got a lot of work to do… Thanks anyway." He hastily put his hands up, almost as if in defense.

"...That is too bad." His mother said, though he detected a slight edge in her voice.

"Dearest Mother…" Masaki's voice came from the stairway, weak and faint. "It is… so good to see you." She was hunched forward, huddled in a blanket. 

Faker.

"Masaki! You should be in bed." His mother rushed to her worriedly, gently ushering her up the stairs.

She turned to Uncle Renji. "Thanks again for coming, Renji."

"Yeah, yeah…" He walked awkwardly out the door. "Tell Ichigo I said 'Hi."

"I will." She briefly waved him good-bye. Kaien headed straight for the stairs. If he was fast enough, maybe he could delay his mom's lecture.


	3. Falter

"Get up!" His mother's voice cut harshly into Kaien's peaceful slumber. He groaned as the curtains were yanked back, his pillow ripped out from under his head, and his sheets skillfully pulled off of him. He gave a shudder at the cold air now hitting his exposed legs.

Kaien hated Mondays. But Tuesdays weren't much better.

He got ready for school mechanically and without thinking. He came down the stairs, yawning, and ate his breakfast. His mother sat in her usual chair while reading the newspaper. It was just like every other day. The only exception was the absence of his father, who would normally be in the chair next to her. Kaien couldn't help but hope for his father to come home soon. It was his presence that made his weird family seem a little more tolerable. 

Kaien finished his food, grabbed his bag, and set out for school. Masaki had left a good 10 minutes earlier than he did just as she did every day. He liked it better that way- he had no intention of walking to school with her, just as much as she avoided being with him. It was to the point where they were never seen together in public unless forced to (as they usually were during family outings.)

Masaki had convinced almost the entire class that she was an only child, and that Kaien's last name "Kurosaki" was a mere coincidence. He had no complaints about that, for the most part. She was off in her own world, doing who-knows-what. He didn't want his name connected to whatever criminal record she would inevitably gain anyway.

The rest of the day passed in a blur- subject after subject, with the same assignments and workload that came with each. The teachers asked questions, and he hoped to be ignored. He blocked out the lectures as always.

He drew crude stick-figure drawings on his paper, going on and on until, somehow, they became cartoon music notes. Slowly he refined them, creating a make-shift staff out of the lines on the paper, and started arranging them skillfully. He turned the basic quarter notes into different kinds, adding eighth and sixteenth, throwing in sharps, flats, whole notes and staccatos. It wasn't long before the entire page was filled and he moved onto the next one. Suddenly the bell rang and put an end to his odyssey. Looking up in surprise, he hastily shoved the papers in his backpack and scrambled for the door. 

Lunchtime provided a welcome reprieve. Kaien opened his bento box and poked warily at the contents inside. It was hard to tell what it was supposed to be... Something involving rice, curry, and… chicken? Or was it pork? He poked his fork in to impale a single bit of meat, and held it up in the air for inspection.

"Kaien!" Mojima whined. "Why don't you want to meet us after school today?"

Kaien snorted. "I don't feel like it. I've got other stuff to do."

Unfortunately, it did nothing to discourage Mojima's resolve. "Aw, come on! You never hang out with us after school. And we all know how well things turn out when we try for  _ weekends." _ Everyone in the group seemed to shudder slightly, remembering the catastrophe when they tried to visit the ballpark together. It didn’t turn out well.

"I said no, Mojima!" Kaien said, forcefully. He mentally prayed that would be the end of it. It was getting harder to keep his temper in check with the way Mojima was acting.

"Kaien… we're just hanging out! Chilling around outside! Come on, spend some time with us for a change!" Mojima poked Kaien's shoulder, continuing to do so, and with increased strength each time.

Kaien could feel his eyebrow twitch, as his precarious hold on his temper immediately snapped. "Shut up, Mojima!" He yelled, throwing his hands high into the air, reinforcing his point. He forgot about the bit of mystery meat still attached to his fork, which was suddenly flying through the air, gaining speed and altitude all the while. He spun around only to watch in horror as it flew farther and farther over the other people. It missed the girl with the pigtails, narrowly flew by the boy with the bowl hair-cut, and finally struck the worst possible target in the entire school.

Kouta Yuuki.

He had already been suspended multiple times, and had the scars across his face and arms to prove it. Rumors said he had dealings with a local gang. Not as a member, but as a leader.

Kaien couldn't look away, couldn't move, as Yuuki started to turn around staring incredulously at the offending bit of food that now lay on the ground. The boy's eyes narrowed dangerously. Slowly he rose from his seat and looked around, his eyes darting about wildly before making contact with Kaien's shocked stare. He could almost feel the target being mentally painted across his chest that marked him for certain destruction.

Kaien spun back around to look down at his food, and hoped vehemently that somehow, someway, he could disappear entirely. Or that Kouta was in a good mood and by some miracle and wouldn't make a fuss.

Both options had the same odds.

"Hey, Kurosaki!" The boy yelled, bringing his large form closer to them. "This yours?" He held the single bit of food in his large hand. Conversations ceased, and everyone suddenly focused their attention on Yuuki and his next target.

Kaien was suddenly part of a gladiatorial match back in Ancient Rome, surrounded by morbid crowds gathering to watch the bloodshed. Only Kouta was the gladiator, armed to the teeth and brimming with muscle. Kaien was the slave dressed in rags thrown in for the crowd's amusement.

"Run for it, Kaien!" Jomoto whispered fiercely. He glanced at his friends, and found the same look of fear on all of them.

"Hey! Kurosaki! I'm talking to you!" The ground seemed to shake with each footstep. A large, towering shadow appeared in the concrete in front of Kaien. Kouta's voice boomed directly over his head.

"Yeah, what of it?" He finally replied, angling his head upwards. The height difference wasn't good to begin with, and it was even worse when he was  _ sitting down. _

"You trying to be funny with me?" Kouta lightly tossed the bit of meat downwards, letting it hit Kaien on the face. Whispers and sounds of awe filtered through the nearby students.

"I'm not trying to do anything. It was an accident." Kaien rolled his eyes, grabbing his lunch box and rising to his feet. Resolution suddenly flashed through him, and he turned to face Kouta. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, scowling.

"Accident my ass." Kouta snarled. He looked over Kaien for a moment, before shaking his head. "I'd like to pound you to a bloody pulp, but you aren't worth my time. Much too small and wimpy."

Kaien's eyes narrowed. Resolution turned to anger that coursed freely through his veins, unchecked. "What was that?"

Kouta chuckled, his face mutating into a sinister smirk. It was a disgusting sight, and Kaien suddenly lost control. Before he knew it, his fist was flying directly into the boy's face, actually making him stumble slightly.

Everyone gasped, their lunches completely forgotten. Kouta's eyes widened in shock and hatred flashed across his face. "Why you little-"

Kaien never heard the rest of the sentence, having been thrown roughly to the ground by a sweeping kick sent to his shin. His classmates flocked to them like vultures to form a ring around the two boys, eager to see the display.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Their continuous chant grew in volume as the fight progressed, though Kaien was preoccupied with the punches thrown his way. Kouta rammed his fist repeatedly into his mid-section, alternating with kicks, and finally shoved him hard into the ground.

\--- 

Kaien Kurosaki was no stranger to trouble. He didn't care much if they called him down to the principle's office, or even if they got his parents involved. It had happened a few times before, and he never let it bother him.

But this was different. He wasn't being scolded about his grades or his attitude, this time. This time he wouldn't get off so easy.

He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the gloomy train of thought. He readjusted the bag of ice against his tender cheek, biting his lip in an attempt to deal with the pain. Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was he thinking?! He was never much of a physical person. He was out of shape, and tended to skip his Physical Education classes. Why on Earth did he have to start a fight? And with  _ Kouta, _ of all people!

It was a stupid mistake. A very stupid, very careless mistake. He hated to think what his mother was going to say when she arrived, especially seeing him bruised and cut like that…

"Kaien."

His eyes widened at the voice. It wasn't the strong voice of his mother, but that of…

"D-dad?!" He spun his head to see his father, who stood in the entrance to the office. There was a frown on his face that Kaien instantly recognized- the one he used only when he was  _ very _ displeased, and often angry. The last time he saw that look, it was… He couldn't even remember.

"W-what are you doing here?! I thought you were-"

"At the conference?" He shrugged, stepping closer. He folded his arms and stood directly in front of the boy, looking down at him. "I got back a couple of hours ago. This wasn't what I was expecting as a homecoming."

Kaien quickly looked down, unable to keep his father's intense stare. "I'm sorry…" It came out as a mumble.

"…I'm not going to chew you out on this. Not here, anyway." His dad said. There was a beat of awkward silence. Kaien continued to hang his head. Shame filled his every thought, and he could feel his father's disapproval coming at him in waves.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" The principle called, coming into the room.

"Mr. Kagine… Good to see you again." 

Kaien could sense a touch of tension in the air.

The large, bulky principle crossed his arms. The glare sent towards Kaien's dad made it obvious they didn't have the best experiences back in the day. His father went into the principle's office, and the conversation was carried on behind closed doors.

Kaien sat and stared blankly at the ground. His cheek was starting to throb, despite the constant presence of the icepack. It served him right, though. All of those injuries were what he deserved. Had he ever been so stupid?

Everything he did in the past paled in comparison to his impromptu brawl on the roof that day. It had always been little things that warranted no more than a lecture, a slap on the wrist, and possible grounding. But he'd never been in this deep before. And he'd never had his father treat him this way.

His dad was the person Kaien respected most… and the thought of failing him hurt much more than Kaien cared to admit. It was a crushing weight that gnawed away at him from the inside, tainting his every thought and making it impossible to brush off or move on.

He didn't look up when the door to the principle's office opened.

"Once again, I'm really sorry about this. We won't let it happen again," His father said.

"Yeah, sure." The principle didn't seem too convinced, but left the room nonetheless.

Kaien still couldn't look up to meet his gaze.

"Well… come on then. Grab your things." Obediently, he did as he was told.

They made their way out into the hallway. Unfortunately, it was already after school had let out. He was surrounded by his peers while he trudged behind his father, holding his icepack to try and partially cover his face. Not that it would do any good.

As they continued on, he couldn't help but notice Kouta off to the side, standing next to a larger man with similar features. His father, maybe? Kaien angled his head downwards in the hope that he would be invisible. Maybe if he was lucky, they wouldn't even notice him as they passed.

"Hey. You Mr. Kouta?" His father called.

The younger Kurosaki looked up to stare at him incredulously. "D-dad…!"

His dad ignored him entirely, all too focused on the father and son standing ahead of them.

"Yeah, what of it?" The other man called back.

They crossed the hall, narrowing the distance between them. The closer they got, the more Kaien felt the urge to turn and run away. He stubbornly looked around at the floor, the walls, the ceiling… anything to avoid the towering boy in front of them, and his equally bulky father. 

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo- Kaien's father." He extended a hand out, which the other man hesitantly accepted.

"Kouta Fumito."

His father released his grip, letting his hand fall to his side. "Kaien's got something to say to your son, here."

Kaien felt his father nudge him in the side. He shut his eyes in a mix of anger and frustration, and managed to mumble an apology.

"Nothing to worry about. Looks pretty scrawny to me," The older man said gruffly.

His father had a curious reaction. "I'm sorry… What was that?"

Mr. Kouta sniffed. "There aren't many people tough enough to be a threat to  _ my _ son… but he's so wimpy I'm surprised he didn't break anything. Or start crying. Although…" He paused to chuckle to himself, which was a deep and sinister sound that shook Kaien's nerves. "I don't have to wonder where he gets it all from."

Kaien never saw it happen. For a second, even after he turned his head and watched with his own eyes, he couldn't believe what was happening. He refused to. There was no possible way that what he saw was real. It was… Impossible!

And yet, it had happened. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he watched his father throw the first punch that sent Mr. Kouta backward from the impact.

"How was that for weak?"

Mr. Kouta's eyes widened in shock and rage before he threw himself at the orange-haired man. Large fists swung with more brute force than accuracy, with Kaien's dad wasting no time in throwing punches of his own. Students gathered at the scene like birds flocking to breadcrumbs.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The mantra was repeated over again, increasing steadily in volume until it was almost a dull roar.

Kaien remained frozen on his feet, watching in a flabbergasted state at the fight that erupted before his very eyes.

-To Be Continued-


	4. Resolution

Kaien watched as his dad threw punch after punch as if there was no tomorrow. Kouta's dad relied more on brute force and strength, though Kaien's dad was quicker- and smarter. Kaien's dad easily dodged the oncoming blows, side-stepping to avoid a kick, before landing several hits of his own. Fast and precise.

He had never thought of his dad as a physical person before- the mental images that came to mind were of him sitting around the kitchen table or standing calmly in a white doctor’s coat. The same man that fell asleep curled up on the couch with Mom while watching a movie. The man that let Masaki dress him in silly girly hats when she was a kid, back before she decided her family wasn’t cool. Rationally, Kaien knew the Dad in his head was the same person physically in front of him. The same man that just expertly threw a punch to another man’s jaw, and- was that a _smirk?_

Kouta’s dad was thrown slightly by the latest blow but recovered quickly. He wasn’t as fast as the other man, but instead gave a small leap upwards to use gravity and weight to his advantage, attempting to bring his elbow down on his dad. His dad managed to dodge in time, but his movements were slower than they were at the start. 

On the other side of the brawl, Kaien could see Kouta staring with an expression that mirrored his own. Suddenly there was a spike in volume somewhere in the gathered crowd, and students began to scatter wildly from the scene. The principle parted his way through the masses and made a beeline towards the commotion. “What’s going on-”

The two men didn’t even pause as Kaien’s dad pulled back his fist for the next punch. The principle darted forward with his arms raised, jumping between the two. His height and size worked to his advantage to break up the fight- but not before barely dodging the last fist thrown. 

\--- 

The room was painfully silent. The four of them sat in chairs along the hallway in the school office. Kaien was seated across from his father much in the same way Kouta and  _ his _ dad were. Both men held ice packs to their heads, faces downwards as if trying to block out the world. The continued stillness of the office was tense, with the silence only broken by the occasional phone ringing in the background or murmuring from various desk workers. The ticks of the clock hanging overhead seemed exceptionally loud to Kaien. 

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock. 

Kaien didn't dare say a word- and Kouta seemed to have the same idea.

The door to the office opened, causing Kaien and the other three occupants to look up sharply at the sound. His mother entered the room with footsteps quick and precise, a severe look on her face. He knew from experience how to tell just how mad she was. There were times when she was outwardly angry, and times when she was greatly displeased. But other times she was  _ furious. _ It was a quiet sort of fury that burned in her eyes, the faintest tenseness of her deceptively calm expression, as she crossed her arms and gave out glares that could make even the toughest soldier run for cover. He noticed all the signs as his mother strode over with purpose. It was enough for a grown man to run in fear. 

Kaien really, really felt sorry for his dad.

"Of all the things I expected… Of all the  _ stunts _ you have pulled…!" There was no mistaking the fierceness in her voice, the intensity. 

His father merely gave a weary sigh and shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry, Okay? I lost it."

She snorted. "I cannot believe you have stooped to this-" His mother stopped suddenly, as if noticing where they were. Her gaze fell on Kaien and lingered at the bruise on his face.

"…We will finish this when we get home." She roughly grabbed his father's arm and began dragging him behind her as she left the office. "We're going, Kaien," she ordered sternly without looking back. 

Kaien didn’t need to be told twice. 

No sooner after walking through the front door did his mother promptly banish Kaien and his sister upstairs. It wasn't much of a surprise. And, frankly, Kaien really didn't mind. The last thing he wanted was to be anywhere near his mother when she went nuclear.

He really,  _ really _ felt sorry for his dad.

Even with the release of all the anger and rage, Kaien knew it was only a matter of time before she came after him about his own troubles earlier in the day. He dreaded the encounter, and miserably looked forward to it as a convict on death row waited for their execution.

He had a whole hour and a half to himself before the unavoidable came crashing in. That fateful knock finally sounded at his room door. "Kaien? Can I come in?" His mother's voice was strong as usual, and he let out a resigned, frustrated sigh before throwing his manga onto his side table. 

His mother opened the door a crack before opening it fully and coming in. Kaien remained laying on his bed, staring stubbornly up at the ceiling and willing himself not to look at her. He felt the mattress shift slightly as she sat on the end of the bed.

Silence filled the room. Kaien could feel his frustration begin to fade into impatience and sheer boredom, until he was driven into making the first move. "Aren't you going to yell at me now?" He said, bitterness edging its way into his voice. He looked at the ceiling, still. 

"Do you expect me to ignore the incident that happened today?"

Kaien closed his eyes as if it would make the situation disappear. It didn't. "What is it now? Are you going to ground me?"

"I… have something else in mind," she admitted before changing the subject. "However… I am concerned."

His mother's response was confusing, and he struggled to make sense of her words. He also wondered why she wasn’t yelling at him yet. Was this a new tactic…?

He remembered his own actions earlier, and the guilt he felt soon after. He swallowed and kept his gaze firmly on a nearby bookshelf. "I'm- I'm sorry. I know it was stupid… It was really,  _ really _ stupid, okay? I get it. Now go ahead and yell at me so you can ground me and get it over with."

There was no immediate retort. Then, her voice was not hard or stern, but almost… soft. "…Your father will speak to you about your actions later today. I would like to talk to you about something else."

Now he was really confused. Not only was she talking in a reasonable volume, but she was changing the subject _. _ It was so strange and unexpected, for a moment he vaguely wondered if he was having some bizarre dream where his mother was  _ reasonable _ about things. It was a weird enough day. It would explain some things, even. 

He snorted. "What, you going to get onto me about the other things I'm screwing up? Like failing in school and not taking my studies seriously?" His words drew upon many past arguments and lectures his parents had given him on his grades. Bitterly, he prepared himself for the oncoming scolding.

It never came. "Kaien," She started. Her voice wasn't raised, and wasn't hard or angry. It was soft again. Not what he expected. Definitely not what he expected.

"I know we have gotten onto you in the past about your grades… but we can't make you care about something. I also had troubles in school when I was your age."

Kaien was baffled at her actions… Or rather, the lack of them. The lack of scolding, lecturing, yelling. He closed his eyes in an attempt to keep himself looking bored and uninterested. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I wasn't good at making friends, so I was often by myself, and rumors were very commonplace. Next to that, my abilities were sub-par… and I struggled to keep up with my peers. I was also different. I was far more interested in visiting other places than staying where I was."

He frowned. "So… what did you do?"

"I did the only thing I could do… I worked harder. I was too stubborn to simply give up. I gave myself the drive to improve, and I finally earned what I wanted. I also embraced my interest in other places and found no shame in it. But I didn't do it alone. Never underestimate the value of friends, Kaien."

He didn’t know how to react. Kaien’s concerns about punishment and the events of the day suddenly seemed minor and petty. He always heard talk about how his father was always a good student, had always received good marks throughout school, and had been successful in college and medical school as well. It was a high achievement, especially compared to how he himself was doing in school. He'd always assumed his mother had done well, too, judging from the way she carried herself. Now that he thought about it, there weren't stories of her during secondary school, earning accolades and awards. He knew his mother hadn't gone off to college after secondary school, but hadn't thought any further of it.

To hear she struggled in school, someone who had always seemed so… confident, and strong… it was surprising. He had always pictured her as effortlessly striding through life with confidence, bossing it around to suit her needs. Part of him was angry at the revelation, giving her no excuse to yell at him about grades when she was no genius student herself. But he also knew that it was something they had in common, something they shared. It wasn't long before he found himself rethinking everything she had ever said to him about school.

"That's… great it worked out for you, Mom. But I'm not…" He trailed off. More and more he was drawn into their conversation, and deep inside he felt he could talk about how he really thought about everything. He knew, with the way she was acting at the moment, she wouldn't judge or grow angry with him. But stubbornly he still resisted, his pride acting like the barrier that it was around honest feelings and fears. 

"Capable?" She supplied. Kaien found himself turning his head slightly, opening his eyes to look at her. "You are very capable, Kaien. I have seen what you've been up to."

He looked at her in confusion with the flicker of fear. Surely, she didn't know…

Wordlessly she pulled a folded paper out of her pocket, opening it up so he could see. It didn't take long to recognize his roughly-written sheet music, messily scribbled onto the back of a math assignment. He stared with wide eyes at the paper dangling over his face, and he rose from his position on the bed in a sitting position, still staring helplessly.

It was the one thing Kaien kept secret, away from everyone- his family, his classmates, his friends. He had a deep passion that he couldn't quell or banish, no matter how hard he tried. He knew, from the moment he saw an orchestra play at a festival when he was six, music was something that called to him. It beckoned him, drew him in. It always listened to him, sympathized with his troubles and worries, and let him truly express himself. It did not judge, did not ignore him. With it, he found peace. He found his sanctuary away from the hassles of the world and finally could be himself.

That passion had manifested itself in various ways. He found himself retreating away from everything by listening to music. Rock, jazz, pop, or classical- it didn't matter. The emotions and feelings behind the music, even when no words could be heard- were easily felt and understood.

He moved on to learning to make his own music. His friends thought he was going to the Baseball Club after school, when in reality he would retreat to an empty practice room, learning notes from downloaded sheet music and experimenting with the piano. He read books and did research, often in place of his homework. It wasn't long before he started experimenting with his own original songs.

Despite it all, he never wanted anyone else to know. His friends would laugh, and his family would scold him. They'd get onto him about indulging in pointless hobbies when he should be studying instead. They'd call it a waste of time and effort, something that would never help him the way proper grades would.

That was why, when his mother held out the proof for the one thing he wanted to hide, he was shocked beyond belief when she smiled.

"M-mom?!"

She turned the paper over in her hands, carefully. "I never had any talent for music. Or… art, really." She smiled softly, turning her gaze towards him. "Kaien… How long have you been doing this?"

He looked away and shrugged. "…A little while."

Gently she moved her hand to turn his face towards her. She continued to smile. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. You have done something few people have chance to do… Find something they truly love."

"Does it even matter? It's not like it'll help me at all." His words were defiant, yet resigned. His stubborn resolve was fading away, his mother's sympathy ebbing away at it with every word.

"It can help. You've… taught yourself all of this, is that right?" Her hand fell to her lap.

"...Yeah," he shrugged.

"You wanted to accomplish something, and you pushed yourself harder and harder until you achieved it. Is that right?"

He nodded.

Her smile widened. "That is something to be proud of. And… I believe you have a gift."

Kaien frowned in confusion, giving her a sideways almost suspicious glance. "So… you're not mad?"

"I'll admit, when your teacher showed this to me, I was a bit confused… but I am not mad. No, I am not mad."

He couldn't help but rub at the back of his head awkwardly, completely clueless as to what to say next. "I'm… well. Thanks, Mom."

She nodded and rose from her seat. "I will talk to your father about this later. After he has… recovered." Kaien wasn't sure if she was referring to his father’s bruises from the fight, or whatever damage she might have inflicted as punishment.

"However, do not think this excuses your behavior today- I am arranging for you to help your grandfather part time at the clinic, three times a week after school."

Kaien gaped for a moment. "Th-That's not fair! Can't you ground me or make me do community service, or something?" Having to go and help out his grandfather, the crazed old man who they collectively pretended was of no relation to them, was… almost worse than prison. But his mother already knew that.

As she neared the door she turned to look over her shoulder slightly, giving a small but genuine smirk, before heading out of the room.

Missing out on the expected lecture was something Kaien still couldn't fully wrap his mind around. He realized he didn't mind his mother acting that way, though. It was easy to forget she could be softer, at times, and not the no-nonsense leader she often was.

Kaien went into the backyard to collect himself. A lot of crazy things had happened in the past two days- more so than usual. Looking at the night sky and the few faintly visible stars seemed to calm him. There was a certain feeling he found himself experiencing that he couldn't quite identify. It didn't seem to be unpleasant, at least.

There was the sound of a door opening behind him, followed by his father's footsteps. "Nice night out, huh?"

Kaien shot a glance over to his father, now in the same upward- looking pose he himself was in but a moment ago. "Yeah…" It was strange how comfortable his dad seemed. Wasn't he mad about the trouble Kaien had caused? Even if he'd gotten in a fight himself… wasn't he the least bit angry?

Kaien frowned, as suddenly the orange-haired man was smirking faintly at him. It only served to confuse him more. Why wasn't he  _ mad? _

"You're a lot like how I was at your age, you know." His father continued to smirk. There was a look in his eyes that seemed to be lost in the past, in things that Kaien could only wonder about.

The teen let out a faint bitter snort. "Except the 'being a good student' and 'winning at fights' part."

It didn't seem to deter his father in the least. "You really think you're stuck like that? Sorry, but I can't allow that sort of talk in this house."

Rather than making a bitter remark, Kaien merely listened.

"You can always,  _ always _ get better. Stronger. There's always that option, as long as you're willing to try." There was a confidence to his father's words which left little room for Kaien to doubt, if at all- especially when his mother had said something so similar. Part of him remained skeptical of the concept and dismissed it as nonsense, but even so it was becoming easier to believe. 

"Mom said the same thing, earlier." Even Kaien knew it was a weak attempt at any sort of comeback. His dad probably noticed it too.

"Maybe we know what we're talking about, then."

Kaien stuffed his hands in his pockets. He murmured something close to an agreement. It was easier to look at something inanimate and harmless, such as a bit of grass or the nearby patio chair, rather than directly at his father. The Kurosaki men had never been particularly good at all of that 'emotional' stuff, and it was only slightly worse than normal now.

"…I know these past couple days haven't been your best. But besides that… I'm proud of you, kid." His dad gave a slightly lopsided smile and brought a hand up to pat Kaien's shoulder. The man turned to go back inside. Kaien was once again alone and left with nothing but the cool night air.

He thought over what had happened, his mistakes, his downfalls… It should have bothered him more. It would have normally. Normally he would dismiss all of it as meaningless things the rest of the world found as wrong. It was easy for him to label the world's disapproval as pointless and simply  _ not care  _ about any of it.

But now it felt different. His defiance wasn't something put up in bitter defense or in trying to cover his faults. There was a sense of calm reflection, of mulling over his mistakes that was… genuine. Those things were in the past. They were stupid mistakes that he'd made… But they were in the past nonetheless. 

He had spent enough time dwelling in the past. Maybe it was time to start thinking of the future. And, somehow- He figured his father had dealt with much of the very same thing.

\--- 

There was a loud 'thud', followed by various yelps in surprise and aggravation, before the yelling began. Kaien would always make such a commotion, along with his father… They had no cause to be so loud. It made reading the newspaper all the more difficult.

A hand reached for her coffee mug absently. Crash! Her eyebrow twitched. That sounded to be a piece of furniture. Did she not tell Ichigo to keep the house intact? Idiot.

Rukia chanced a look over the edge of her paper.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm just trying to get something to drink!" Kaien hastily dodged another flying kick courtesy of his father. Bam! Hmm… He had hit the floor, that time.

"You're getting faster at dodging, Kaien!" Ichigo sent a fist flying in Kaien's direction. The teen scrambled behind a table in a desperate attempt to avoid the blow.

She returned to her paper- there was an interesting story on local cats that had been adopted. The local soba noodle shop was also celebrating its 180th anniversary. It had been some time since they last visited- They would need to do so again, she thought. 

The house rumbled slightly with another missed hit, though she had no reason to take notice so long as it did not involve glass or furniture.

"You're crazy! What kind of father attacks his kids?!" Kaien's voice had the higher pitch it normally had when he was in a difficult situation. It was nothing to grow so concerned over. He would become used to it soon enough… As would the neighbors.

The pseudo-fighting between father and son did serve to bring certain memories to mind. The smallest of smirks, barely visible, came across Rukia's face. What was that living world saying? Ah, yes...

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, she mused.

-Fin-


End file.
